


What Do You Listen To?

by Fandomoverload5



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, This Is STUPID, basically what does Hide listen to, i love them, this is so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomoverload5/pseuds/Fandomoverload5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki makes it his mission to find out what Hide listens to when he has his head phones in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do You Listen To?

"Hey Hide I was wondering, what do you listen to?" 

Kaneki was in the kitchen fiddling around with the faucet and cups for him and his friend. He pulled some food out of the fridge and carried it in for the two. 

Hide looked up from the magazine he was reading. "What?"

Kaneki stared intently at the blond boy. "What music are you always listening to?" He sat down on the rug and placed the things on the table next to their books. 

Hide blushed slightly, pulling his magazine up to cover his face. "Nothing."

"You're always wearing those headphones what is it?"

Kaneki reached across the table for the red headphones around his neck. Hide swatted away his hand. 

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

Kaneki made it his mission to know. 

A week passed when Kaneki tried again. "Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

The two of them were sitting in the coffee shop relaxing after school. "The music. Come on I know everything about you I should at least known this."

Hide scoffed at the brunet. "We've been friends since we were kids you don't have to be embarrassed!"

Hide took a sip of his water to delay the inevitable shame. "No way," he mumbled. 

"I'm gonna find out one way or the other don't test me."

"What are you gonna do? Punch me?" Hide grinned mischievously at Kaneki, testing the limits of his immunity. "Probably."

Kaneki pulled out one of his books and flipped to a random page. Hide opened the manga from his bag and leaned back in his chair. 

Kaneki studied the other boy inquisitively. What could he listen to that was so embarrassing?

It wouldn't be rock or punk, those aren't embarrassing enough that he would hide it from Kaneki. Anime openings? No that's not that bad either. 

What could it be?

Kaneki decided to devise a plan to see exactly what Hide was listening to. 

As days slipped into weeks Kaneki waited for the opportune moment to put his plans into action. Finally the day arrived for Kaneki to act. 

Hide was walking to school, his headphones covering his ears. Kaneki crept up behind him, grinning deceptively. He yanked the cord out of Hides MP3 player. 

"Chapter four, Imitations."

Hide screamed, scrambling to turn off the player. He whipped around and hit Kaneki in the face. 

"Ow crap! Hide what are-"

"Oh my god Kaneki I'm so sorry!" Hide rushed over to Kaneki who was doubled over. 

"Holy crap Kaneki I thought you were someone else!" Hide pulled a tissue from his pocket and dabbed at the slight blood splotch under the brunets nose. 

"A book on tape?!" Kanaki grabbed Hides arm. "And Twilight at that? What the hell has gotten into you?"

Hide stared at Kaneki, confused. "How...how did you know that was Twilight?"

Kaneki stared at Hide nervously. "Let's pretend this didn't happen."

Kaneki handed Hide the tissue and walked away, the blush creeping up his face. 

"I'm never forgetting this!" Hide yelled to Kaneki. "Shut up!" He yelled back, hoping to shut the blond up for good. 

"I hate you!" 

"Sure!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed I haven't written TG in so long. 
> 
> I'll be updating my HinaNoya spn AU soon I wrote the chapter im just too lazy to check it.


End file.
